


Medical Condition

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Freeform, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Chronological, Timeline What Timeline, some canon compliant, some post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it's not just any sickness - it's love. KuroDai in 30 prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medical Condition

**Author's Note:**

> Because I need more KuroDai in my life. But i think I just went and ran away with this. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

**Acrobatics**

There are some weird tumbling and flipping happening in his stomach.

It usually happens whenever he sees Kuroo. _Only_ happens whenever he sees Kuroo.

Daichi chalks it up to indigestion.

It has to be.

**Adjacent**

They had taken to standing beside each other to share small talk or exchange observations.

Kuroo has lost track of how many times he’s wished that he could hold Sawamura’s hand during those times.

**Approval**

Generally, Kuroo doesn’t care much about what other people have to say.

He does, however, care about his friends’ opinions.

That’s why when Kenma, in his own quiet way, elbowed him, and Bokuto, in his not so quiet way, smacked his back, and urged him to go to Sawamura to congratulate him for winning the practice match, the sentiment annoyed him, but not as much as it endeared them to him.

**Balance**

It’s not particularly a match made in heaven or anything sappy like that.

It’s just that Daichi needs someone to help remind him that he’s young and not actually a father of rowdy teenage boys, and that he could be reckless and that he could choose to have fun.

It also happens that Kuroo needs someone to ground him and urge him to choose to act responsibly.

**Benevolent**

“Kuroo-san, I hope I am making myself clear,” the crow’s vice-captain, and apparently, defender of Daichi’s honor, Sugawara-san said, the kind smile on his lips did nothing to assuage Kuroo’s fear.

Kuroo gulped “Crystal,” he replied, accompanied with an eager nod of his head.

It’s just Kuroo’s luck that Daichi has an evil best friend dressed in angel’s clothing.

**Chemistry**

Kuroo is someone who likes to push people’s buttons. Daichi is someone who likes to think himself unflappable.

Obviously, with these two together, there is bound to be an explosive reaction.

**Command**

Kuroo is pretty sure that he would do whatever Daichi asks, just as long as keeps doing that damned good stroking he is doing with his hair right now.

**Focus**

Daichi is used to see Kuroo have his attention fixed to the ball, to watch closely and follow closely where it goes.

It knocked the air out of his lungs, when that same intensity was directed at him, like he is the center of Kuroo’s universe, like he can’t see anyone else but Daichi.

**Graceful**

Daichi is not above admitting that he admires the way Kuroo moves, all lean and long limbs, fluid and flexible, whenever he is playing.

Daichi is not above indulging at the sight of it either.

**Gratitude**

When they got together, Kuroo was so adamant that they send a gift basket to Takeda-sensei.

When Daichi asked why, Kuroo said that if it wasn’t for their teacher’s persistent pestering of Nekomata-sensei to re-establish the lost connection between the rivals, they wouldn’t have met, and probably wouldn’t be where they are right now.

Daichi shook his head at the bizarre way Kuroo thinks, but he smiled all the same and promised that they would, and they will have to send one to Nekomata-sensei too.

**Impression**

For some time, Daichi was contented on having labeled Kuroo as the ‘crafty captain of their destined rivals’.

Then he decidedly branded Kuroo as an ‘insufferable, pain-in-the-ass’, out of little spite for the taunts.

But when Kuroo, unprompted, included his wayward _kouhais_ in his practice games, and even gave them valuable pointers in blocking, Daichi considerately added ‘decent person and not as terrible as his hair’ on his growing list of knowledge about the other.

**Ill**

Sawamura made him sick.

It started with loss of appetite. Then came the restlessness and sleepless nights. He finds it hard to breathe sometimes, and his heart feels like it wants to escape his ribcage, the way its beating fast.

He’s sure these symptoms can’t be healthy.

**Laugh**

Kuroo likes Daichi’s laugh. He likes it more when he knows he is the reason for this. One time, he told him as much.

Daichi, on his part, regarded Kuroo fondly, the traces of his huge smile still apparent in the crinkles on his eyes.

“You do more than just make me laugh Tetsurou, you make me happy.”

**Majestic**

There is just… no other way to describe Daichi’s thighs.

**Motivation**

He told himself that this is going to be the last time he will goad Sawamura.

But then the other captain blushed this pretty shade of red, which he could see travel down his neck and up to the tips of his ears, and Sawamura looked downright embarrassed in his anger and unfairly adorable.

All intentions to stop are replaced with new intentions of making Sawamura blush every time they interact.

**Natural**

The moment Kuroo realized that what he felt for Sawamura is something more – deeper, primal - he did not have an earth shattering revelation.

**Nice**

Kuroo has heard numerous compliments that begins with ‘nice’, especially when playing volleyball. Kuroo likes to bask in all of them.

But by far, Daichi’s use of this compliment is his favorite.

“I had a good time Kuroo. It was a nice date.”

**Ordinary**

With his given generic features of tan skin, brown hair and eyes, it was easy to overlook, someone like Sawamura.

But in a sea of unfamiliar people, in a strange new place, he was the one that stood out in Kuroo’s vision.

**Patience**

He could take Sugawara’s pitying looks. He’s used to it, after all the failed attempts of flirting with Sawamura.

What he couldn’t take is that Kenma and even Bokuto has taken to giving him the same sad look and it’s driving him insane.

Why does he have to fall for the densest blockhead in existence?

**Provoke**

“Come here and make me, Sawamura,” Kuroo taunted from a few tables away from where Daichi was sitting.

Daichi felt his eye muscle twitch.

He knows a bait when he sees, or in this case, hears one. He knows that he should be above rising to the petty challenge and be the bigger man, and just let it slide.

On any given good day, it’s what he would do.

However, today had not been a good day. In fact, Daichi has had a frustrating day. While he knows that he’s not supposed to think so negatively about it, he has his limits, and this day clearly tested it.

So, for the first time in quite a while, he is actually itching to hit something – or now, _someone_ , to vent off his temper.

Kuroo’s damning smirk is not helping the matter.

Well, Daichi thought, whatever happens, any consequence would be worth the broken nose he’s going to give Kuroo.

So, in a flurry of stormy movement, he rose from his seat and stomped over to where Kuroo was and slammed both his hands on the table, and brought his scowling face close to the other.

He felt a sliver of satisfaction upon seeing the shocked expression of the other teen, but whatever verbal flaying he was going to deliver was derailed when he noticed the quick movement of Kuroo’s tongue, when the latter wet his lips.

What rendered his thoughts in a complete halt, was when he noted how Kuroo was doing the same kind of watching, on _his_ lips.

**Red**

Sawamura is endearing when he’s blushing.

Sawamura is straight up frustrating when he’s blushing, while donned in Kuroo’s Nekoma jacket.

**Sacrifice**

It was worth it, taking a shot square in the face, if the last vision he sees is Sawamura’s concerned one.

**Seasons**

They first met and ignited the rivalry during spring,

Became friends over the summer,

Celebrated each other’s victory in autumn.

Hopefully, they will fulfill their destiny, come winter.

**Stable**

Kuroo knows he made the right decision to have Sawamura hold his heart.

**Still**

If Kuroo is rooted in his spot because an angry Daichi is all up in his face, it is not because he is scared.

It is because he is doing everything in his willpower not to close the distance and kiss the snarl out of the Daichi’s lips.

**Talk**

Between the two of them, Kuroo is usually the one to fill the silence. ‘Old habit,’ he would say, ‘especially when you have Kenma for a best friend’.

Daichi doesn’t mind it so much, because he likes hearing Kuroo’s voice. He likes hearing the other’s stories because it makes him feel that Kuroo trusted him enough to share his thoughts and let him have a glimpse of his world.

**Tease**

Suga thinks that Kuroo is lucky Daichi hasn’t decked him yet, and given him a messy face to go with that equally messy hair. The damned cat could be so petty, it’s no wonder Daichi is so suspicious of him.

Then Daichi decided that it was a good idea to shower himself with water from his bottle, to cool down. Suga could only sigh.

Daichi is lucky Kuroo hasn’t pounced him yet.

**Tradition**

Their interactions typically begin with a handshake.

And it doesn’t end in goodbyes.

Just always in ‘until next time’.

**Unspoken**

For all of Daichi’s straightforwardness, he can’t seem to speak so well about his feelings. He isn’t the type to say words of endearment, or even randomly confess ‘I love you’.

Instead, he communicates it whenever he suddenly takes Kuroo’s hand and squeezes it tight. He expresses it whenever he brushes Kuroo’s bangs away from his face, just to look at his eyes. He conveys it whenever he kisses Kuroo with heart aching gentleness.

Daichi doesn’t have to say anything, and he is glad because Tetsurou already knows.

**Year**

Almost a month into the start of the term, and after meeting each other again, Kuroo handed Daichi a gift-wrapped box.

Daichi looked at him funny, but took it anyway.

“It’s too early for a birthday present.” He pointed out.

Kuroo shrugged. “I know,” he conceded. “It’s not for that.”

Daichi raised an eyebrow. He doesn’t know any celebration happening today, nor heard of any tradition of gift-giving during sixth of May.

“Then what is it for?” He asked, unable to contain his curiosity any longer.

There was a long pause before he replied.

“You might not remember it, but this day, a year ago, was the first time we met. You know, our first practice match?”

Kuroo did not need to elaborate because Daichi can remember it well. He may have forgotten the date, but the memory of the thrill and excitement still lingers on his mind. It is one of Daichi’s favorite matches.

This did not explain, however, why Kuroo gave him a gift. He told the other as much.

“I don’t know,” Kuroo admitted. “It just didn’t seem right to let this day pass by without me doing anything.”

Daichi stared at him for a while, but accepted it as is.

“I don’t have anything for you,” he said, sheepish, like its faulty of him to be unprepared when your ‘ex-rival’ gives you an unexpected gift to commemorate an event hardly worth celebrating.

At this, Kuroo smiled. “That’s alright. It was meant to be a surprise, anyway.”

“Although,” he continued after a few seconds of silence have passed. “If you really want to make it up to me, I’m free tonight. We could eat out.”

Daichi’s eyes narrowed at confusion, unsure where the conversation was going.

“Or I don’t know. Order take outs or pizza. Your treat. Or it could be my treat. As long as-“

“I’m also free tonight,” Daichi interrupted Kuroo’s rambling, no matter how oddly adorable it was.

“And I’ll treat you to dinner. Since today is supposedly a special day for us, we could spoil ourselves a little.”

The elated smile Kuroo gave him was something that stayed in Daichi’s mind, long after they separated to go to their respective class.


End file.
